


Marriage Is As Gorgeous As You Are, Angel.

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [7]
Category: X-Men (Modern Day Universe), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Domestic Disputes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutant Fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I say yes, then how can I be certain you won't ignore me again."</p><p>Charles' eyes fell to the ground, studying Erik's feet. </p><p>"I can't promise you anything."</p><p>"Then you shouldn't propose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Is As Gorgeous As You Are, Angel.

"Charles," Erik called from the kitchen. Charles appeared from thin air, startling the other man.

"What is it?" Charles asked, he had his reading glasses tilted down on his nose, holding a textbook and a pen. There were lines and markings being made, undoubtedly for one of his classes. 

"I was looking for the pans," Erik stated, turning back to the various dishes he had pulled out. All of the cabinets wide open. Charles had stopped listening, eyes back on the book. Muttering incoherent words all the while, his hand making jerky movements as he wrote another side note. 

"Charles!" Erik shouted, arms spread out in irritation. His partner having left him high and dry throughout most of their conversations. Recently dismissing Erik with a dull glance and some half ass sentences. 

"Huh?" Charles hummed out. He didn't look up, eyes narrowing as he concentrated. He circled something, smiling gleefully as he managed to process his thoughts. He looked over at Erik who had huffed and decided to abandon any attempt of conversation. His fiance too gathered up in work even when they were at home. Erik was digging through another cabinet, reaching far back in the abyss to grasp the handle. 

"I gotcha ya, sneaky bastard." Erik muttered out low causing Charles to hum in response. The man unaware of what his partner was referring to. He took a deep breath. Working the nicks from his tense shoulders, setting the pan on the counter. Sparing a glance at his fiance. Charles had turned around now, most likely in motion to travel back to his study. Erik gave a loud sigh hoping his fiance would even spare him a minute of his time. He frowned when he got the expected response. Nothing. No fucking response at all. Not even a hum. Charles had slowly shuffled his way back to the study, forgetting that his lover had even called on him. 

Charles had come out of the study around seven in the evening. His head hurting, he realized he was starving and the scent of food had awoken his taste buds. He still had his head dipped down in a new textbook. His lips moving as he thought. Charles located Erik who was setting the table. He placed the book down beside his plate, knowing better than to come to dinner with dirty hands. His fiance having expressed borderline extreme, murderous intentions when Charles had committed the offence once. 

_'Charles,'_

_'Yes, Angel?'_

_'Your hands.'_

_'What about them?'_

_'Go and scrub them before I chop them off with the Butcher's Knife and bleach them.'_

Charles shivered at the memory. He had thought his Erik had been joking, daring to laugh at the other man but the twitching smile, dangerous glint in those eyes and a peck into the metal bender's head was enough to send Charles into a choking coughing fit as his laughter died down, cautiously scrambling to the kitchen, washing his hands for longer than usual. Returning to a satisfied Erik who's face shifted to normal.

Charles came into the kitchen that evening with a bright expression. His fiance grabbing the last items needed. 

"Hello, Angel!" Charles sung, he immediately went to the sink and began to scrub his hands. Oddly no response from Erik. Charles shrugged it off as his fiance probably too busy to respond. Erik having strict dinner rules to follow. Charles knew something was a bit off, as they quietly ate dinner. Erik not really eating, so much as pushing his food around with his fork. Charles took a sip of his wine, chewing fully before talking. 

"Angel, you seem a bit gloomy." Charles said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He stared at his fiance. Erik stopped fooling with his food, looking at Charles and then down again. Resuming his mushing process.

"It's nothing."

Such a blatant lie. Charles was about to peer into the other man's thoughts when Erik spoke up.

"Don't you dare start exploring my mind, right now."

Charles dropped his hand back down to his lap, feeling uncomfortable. He was unsure of how to approach an unknown problem. He cleared his throat, reaching across the table to try and grasp Erik's left hand, which side stepped his touch. He leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You know I can't address an issue if you won't speak to me-"

"Well, what do you know, Charles! This is the longest you have spoken to me! It's a fucking record!" Erik exclaimed, standing up, roughly shoving himself away from the table. Charles stared at him frowning. 

"Angel, you have to tell Daddy what's wrong in order for him to make it better." Charles said, calmly. He stood with cautious, watching his fiance's face twist in disgust. 

"Fuck you, Charles! Don't come at me with the babying bullshit! I'm tired of you!" 

Charles frown deepened. He felt a twitch of annoyance. He wasn't sure what he had done to make Erik this angry. His lover storming into the kitchen. Seething and hissing underlying words that gathered as threats and insults. Charles put a hand to his head and let himself peer into Erik's mind when from around the corner a knife came at his head. He yelped and dogged it, narrowly missing his shoulder. 

"I said, earlier to not go into my mind, Charles!" Erik called out in warning. Charles snarled as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

"What the hell, Erik! If you've got a problem than fucking say it!"

Charles was gripping the stove handle. His knuckles white. 

"You're supposed to be a fucking genius! Why don't you guess as to why I'm entirely pissed!"

"I don't know! I haven't done anything to deserve this back lashing that you are giving me now!"

Erik stunned speechless, he looked ready to pounce and wring Charles neck. Instead he turned around, walking out the the other kitchen archway. Heading towards the front door. He stopped in the hallway to shrug on his leather jacket, grabbing his keys. Charles hot on his trail.

"Erik, you're acting like a fucking lunatic child! You should talk to me about you issues!" 

"Just fuck off, Charles! I'm leaving you!" Erik replied, he slid off his engagement ring. Placing it on the small hallway stand. Charles watching on, devastation crossing his features. Hands at his sides as Erik brushed past him and up the steps. Charles following him. Protesting as his fiance packed. 

"Angel, come on! We can talk it out! It's not like we haven't argued before!"

Erik ignoring him as he packed his clothing. He could hear the sobs rise up in Charles chest. He could see the tears ghosting in those eyes. Charles all but crumbling. He wanted to stop and say he was overreacting. To apologize and stroke Charles hair til he calmed down. He was blinded by his anger. He shoved Charles hands away as he made his way down the steps. Eyes set on the door. Brain set on leaving. Charles stood by the steps and cried out his name and he turned to see him, collapse on his knees. Hands clasped as he pleaded for Erik to come into the living room and discuss whatever it was that Charles had did.

"Please, Erik, don't go! I promise that we can work this out! I can change! We can redecorate the house like you wanted! Angel, don't punish me like this!" 

"Goodbye, Charles." Erik said, he stepped out the threshold and out on the porch. He took the steps to the garage. Unlocking it, straddling his motorcycle and taking off for the nearest motel.

 

Charles had crawled his way up to the bedroom, energy drained. He laid in bed clutching the pillows on his side, afraid of disrupting Erik's side, certain that the other man would come out of the bedroom's bathroom. Clad in only boxers, ready to slide under the covers with him. He stared at his phone for a long time, debating if he should call Erik. He went over the events of the past few days and couldn't recall anything that seemed off. Erik hadn't shown any signs of distance. Charles tossed and turned. Despair and anger wrecking his body. He tossed Erik's pillow across the room. Hitting the opposite wall and a large thud. He sat up in confusion. Pillows weren't meant to make a heavy sound like that. He gathered his strength and went to retrieve the pillow. It's weight odd. He shook it and heard an object shifting about. Charles sat on the foot of the bed and shucked the pillow case off, revealing a small box that fell out. He reached down to pick it off the floor. It was a worn chest. He stroked it for a moment. Turning it over to see trace the letters engraved. It was Charles' initials. The Telepathic man stared in deep thought. He opened the chest and saw a small note addressed to him. He plucked it out of the chest. Noticing two rings inside. He placed the chest down to read the note:

**Dear Charles,**

**We have now been engaged for a while and I know you have been quite eager to preform a wedding ceremony. Say our vows and be married by now. However, you are a gentle soul who has allowed me to develop when I feel secure enough to settle in fully. I have taken the initiative of getting us both rings. I have been storing them for months and now is that right moment for me to express my willingness to be your husband. I wanted to wait til today, on our anniversary to show you. We both know I'm not into large celebrations, so in the quiet of the home we have made together, and with you reading this. I hope that you will happily agree to marry me as soon as possible. You are everything to me. You are the only person that I could ever imagine my life with. Fulfilled with you as my fiance, my partner, my lover, my only friend.**

**I love you extensively. Til death do us apart.**

**Yours Forever, Erik**

 

Charles wiped the tears away. He could hear Erik in his head. He was missing his fiance. He felt stupidity rush over him. He had neglected to spend his anniversary with Erik. No wonder the other mutant was anger with him. Charles had practically thrown Erik aside for work. He slapped his forehead multiple times. He held the rings in his hand. They were engraved as well. Wedding vows scratched in the surfaces, their initials as well. They each had a unique gem studded in on the top. Charles placed them back in the chest, grabbing his phone. He dialed Erik. Surprised when he picked up. They were silent for a moment. Charles speaking first.

"Angel, I need you to come home now."

Charles words were met with deadpan silence. He could hear Erik breathing and he sighed deeply. 

"You know I can't."

"You can, Erik. I know," Charles stopped, scratching his head. "I was foolish today. I neglected you, our relationship. Please come home." 

Erik was sitting on the hotel bed. Eyes directed at his shoes. He wanted to say yes. Say that he was on his way. He rubbed his face. Watching the clock tick. 

"Xavier, I can't."

"Erik, please."

"No, I'm just-"

"I found the rings."

Erik eyes widened in shock. He felt panic rise in his throat. His face pale as he gripped his phone closer to his ear.

"Angel, I love you. I want you to be my husband. You know I can't survive without you."

Charles was pacing the bedroom now, hand closed around the rings as he spoke.

"I need you here. I don't want to sleep without you. You're the only man I can ever be with, Erik. Please come home. We don't even have to sleep together. I can sleep on the couch. But I need you here with me, where you belong. I will make up for my actions today-"

"It's not just today, Charles!" Erik yelled into the phone. He stood up in the hotel room.His voice echoing in the large space. "You have been ignoring for the past two months now. You-"

"That's not true-"

"Shut up and let me finish speaking!" 

Charles grimaced but shut his mouth afraid that if he tried to over talk Erik that the Metal Bender would end the call. He waited for Erik to continue. 

"You have been so caught up in work that you haven't spared me anytime. It's as if you don't care anymore. It's one of the reason why I refuse to marry you. You always put your work ahead of me. I am your fucking partner! I always make you my top priority! Why is that I am not your number one issue to tackle?"

"Angel, you know Daddy has to take care of the school and has so many appearances to make-"

"There it goes again! You always have an excuse for your despicable actions!"

"I'm sorry, Angel. You know I'm foolish at times. Just come home and we can discuss it."

"No! If I come home now, it will have been forgiven too quickly and you will have forgotten by morning!"

Charles bit his lip. Anxious to calm his lover. He wanted Erik to come home to him. He bent his head into his hand. 

"Okay, Angel. If you need to stay out till tomorrow then I understand." 

Charles waited in silence. He could hear the growl that Erik let slip out. He wondered if the man was running a hand through his hair like he usually did during an argument.

"I don't want to." Erik said simply. He wanted to go home and forget that he had made a large spectacle.

"You don't want to do what, Angel?" Charles questioned. His voice low and smooth. It appeased Erik's emotions well. 

"I want to." Erik whispered, wishing the other man could just read his thoughts. Wishing he didn't have to say them out loud. His throat constricted. 

"Angel, I can't understand what you need. Daddy needs you to use your big boy words for him."

Charles was unlacing his shoes as he talked. He heard the sniffles that Erik tried to hold back. 

"Erik?"

"Daddy," Erik managed to mutter out. He was starting to feel tears prickle out. He just wanted to be held.

"Angel, my adoring boy, you know Daddy loves you very much. He doesn't like it when you cry. Oh no, he can't stand when his little boy cries out for him! Daddy shouldn't have been such an ignorant jackass. He should've been taking proper care of his boy. His precious gem. His perfect angel." Charles devoted all his words. He wanted to soothe Erik's mind. Make him jelly beneath his fingers. Erik was gasping in air as he tried to calm down. He was clutching his torso in an odd embrace. 

"Charles, I want to come home."

"You can. I need you to come home to me. Can you manage to make it home or do you want Daddy to pick you up?" 

Erik was quiet as he sorted out the ideas. He knew he was drained but he didn't ant to leave his motorcycle. Charles could read his mind just by practice. The other man accustomed to Erik's habits. 

"Daddy, can bring the truck and get the bike in the back. You won't have to struggle with departing from it."

Erik nodded his head, realizing that Charles couldn't see him through the phone.

"Okay." He said, lowly. He was too scared to speak. Afraid of Charles hating him. 

"Shh, Angel. Daddy knows you. He knows how you're feeling. I will take care of everything from here on out. Daddy is going to make this right, just need you to trust me. To trust that I won't fail you again. Can you give Daddy a second chance?"

"Yes," Erik said as he proceeded to suck his thumb. 

"Good boy, Angel. Such a grand thing for me. I can track your location so just stay on the line with me."

Charles had found the location of the hotel. He noticed Erik's motorcycle immediately. 

"Daddy's in front of your bike, Angel."

Erik hung up the phone and made his way out of the hotel lobby. Spotting Charles who stood against the truck, he paused a few feet away. Face raw with emotion. His eyes wide as he stared. Charles slowly approached him. His hands up as he watched Erik for any notion of fleeing. 

"Angel, Daddy's not going to hurt you. He just needs you to come home. Can you give Daddy the keys?"

Erik fumbled to retrieve the keys. His hands shaking as he dropped them into Charles' open fist. Charles turned and went about straddling the motorcycle. Easing the machine up the ramp and into the pick-up. Erik watching, shaking as he tried to collect himself. Charles secured everything, sticking Erik's keys into his jacket. He offered his hand to Erik who grasped only Charles' thumb. Closing his fist around it, sucking on his own thumb. He couldn't meet Charles' blue steely gaze, allowing the man to guide him to the passenger side. Helping him buckle in. Erik's Little Side whining. The drive home was silent as well. Erik staring out the window. Eyes wide as he took in the lights. Charles assisted him in the house, carrying his bag. He was relieved to have his fiance home. He locked the door. Securing that Erik wouldn't be leaving out. 

"Angel?"

Erik was still sucking his thumb. Eyes on the ground. Charles walked towards him, taking small steps. He noticed Erik's muscles tightening up. Sucking his thumb harder than what Charles found appropriate. Erik backed away as Charles neared him. 

"Angel, let Daddy help you." 

Erik shook his head, unsure of what to do next. He was home now. Home with Charles. He wondered if he had been rash with his decision to allow Charles to retrieve him. He felt more childish than ever. He was thirty-two! He was too old for this bullshit! He felt tears sting his eyes and he let out a small chuckle. Shaking his head. Charles looked on with a concerned expression. Lifting his hand to the side of his head. Erik could sense him in his mind. Charles taking the lead on the conversation.

_What's wrong?_

_I just feel odd._

_I can't stand to see you upset._

Erik looked Charles in the eye. His throat constricting.

_I don't know what to do._

_That's why Daddy's here to guide you._

Charles walked forward. Standing face to face with the older man. He reached a hand out to place on Erik's chest. His t-shirt warm beneath the leather. He slid it further up, watching his own hand. Erik leaning his head forward to rest on Charles'. He breathed in Charles' scent. It was a sea breeze. He found his arms wrapping around the younger man. Clutching him close. Erik felt Charles withdraw from his mind.

"I love you, Erik."

Charles captured Erik's lips in a soft kiss. It was all the emotions combined. Erik shoved onto the staircase. Charles working their clothing off. Clothes thrown into a pile by the front door. 

"On your hands and knees."

Erik followed the command. Knees on the second stair. Hands on the fifth step as Charles crouched behind him. Stroking his cock downwards so that pre-cum leaked onto the third step. Charles leaned in and nuzzled in between Erik's ass cheeks. Licking around the tight hole. 

"Daddy."

"Yes,"

"Please."

_Tell me._

_Daddy_.

_You have to tell me._

"Damn you, Charles. Please get that tongue in my ass."

Charles happily obliged. Shoving his tongue in deep. He curled it enough so it brushed edge of Erik's prostate. Erik bucked backwards. Muscular thighs clenched as Charles yanked his cock down. Making him cum on the steps. Charles stood up licking his lips as Erik collapsed on his forearms, gazing over his shoulder. Eyes clashing as Charles lined himself with Erik's hole. 

"Back up on my cock if you want it."

Erik whined, bucking his hips back only for Charles to pull away. 

"Fucking tease."

Charles winked as he ran up the stairs. Erik scrambling on his feet to chase after him. Both laughing as Erik tackled Charles onto the bed. Wrestling with Erik overpowering. Straddling Charles' lap. Cock rubbing against his hole. They both moaned. 

"Sie wollen jetzt meinen Arsch wirklich?" 

**(You must really want my ass now?)**

Charles choked on his laugh when Erik rubbed that hot prick against the cleft of his ass. 

"Beg for it, Charles."

Charles thrust upwards, bucking Erik slightly. Erik however unmoved. Unphased by the movement. Charles squirming underneath him. 

"Erik, get on Daddy's cock now."

Erik shook his head 'no', applying more pressure with his ass. Charles moaned loudly, gritting his teeth as he attempted to stop his impending orgasm. 

"Beg me for it."

Charles thrashed wildly when Erik forced his ass down again. Charles cumming across Erik's back. Erik could feel wet substance hit the back of his neck. He leaned in to kiss Charles' neck. Flushed red from the orgasm. Charles rubbed his cum into Erik's skin. Grinning when Erik made a scrunched expression. 

"Bastard."

"You know you love when my cum is in your skin, Erik."

Erik smiled gently. Standing up and heading into the bathroom to shower. When he returned Charles was on one knee. Erik dropped the towel that he was using to dry his hair. Throat tight as he saw the shinning gem. 

"Erik, marry me."

Erik huffed walking past Charles who grabbed his wrist. The Metal Bender glared but didn't pull away.

"You're saying it as a command."

Charles eyes widened but became plain again. 

"It's entirely up to you, Erik. A marriage is between two people."

Erik nodded his head turning to face Charles completely. 

"If I say yes, then how can I be certain you won't ignore me again."

Charles' eyes fell to the ground, studying Erik's feet. 

"I can't promise you anything."

"Then you shouldn't propose."

Charles flinched. Placing the chest down. Gripping Erik's ring, slipping it on the outstretched fingers.

"Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, will you marry me? I can not promise that I won't get distracted but I promise you that my days start with you and they will always end with you."

Erik's breath hitched. The ring gleaming at him. The small emerald on the silver wedding band staring back at him.

"Fuck you, Charles."

Charles narrowed his eyes slightly, tugging Erik closer so that he could kiss his lower abs. Slipping the towel off his waist.

"That's a yes, I'm assuming."

"Yes, Charles Fucking Xavier. I will marry you." Erik confirmed as he chuckled, running his hands through Charles' hair. Charles' ring finger reflecting the customized sapphire on the golden wedding band. 

"Marriage is as gorgeous as you are, Angel." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication from Wattpad, Smutty Gay Things. I appreciate any and all comments. Good, Bad, Ugly. I don't care because all feedback can enhance my writing. If you have any prompts or ideas that you'd like me to write then feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoyed my story.
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then don't be shy! I always answer to the best of my ability.


End file.
